


Sylvan's AU

by Hawkins



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkins/pseuds/Hawkins
Summary: Ein kleines Alternative Universe.





	1. Der Außenseiter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuteandawkwardone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandawkwardone/gifts).



> Ich bin zwar hinter dir, doch immer einen Schritt voraus.

Ein Rascheln zog durch trockenes Geäst.

Es war späte Dämmerung eines fahlen, grauen Tages im ebenso späten Blattfall. Der Kater, der hier gerade durch die Büsche zog, konnte den baldigen Schnee beinahe schon riechen, dennoch hatte der heutige Tag eine recht milde Temperatur und eine unangenehme Trockenheit mit sich gebracht, unter der sich die braunen Blätter am Boden geradezu kräuselten.

Waldgeist, durch die verworrenen, herbstlichen Töne seines dicken Fells – bis auf die schlohweiße Brust – perfekt mit seiner Umgebung verschmolzen, war eben jener Kater, der, für einen unbeteiligten Betrachter, das vermeintlich einzige sich bewegende Lebewesen in diesem düsteren Wald darstellte. Doch selbstverständlich war er sich dem Gegenteil bewusst – gerade neben ihm knabberte eine ahnungslose Maus ein Korn. Wie um alles in der Welt sich nun schon wieder eine Feldmaus bis zu ihm verirrt hatte, war ihm nicht ganz klar, doch er akzeptierte es, denn diese Maus war vom vielen Korn gut genährt und in dieser raren Jahreszeit ein gutes Omen für seinen Clan. Nun, eben genannt „düsterer Wald“ - natürlich handelt es sich dabei um das Territorium des HerzClans, durch das der junge Kater strich und für seine Clan jagte. Doch diesmal war etwas anders. Etwas Unbekanntes strich durch das Territorium. Etwas, von dem er seinen Anführer schleunigst informieren musste.


	2. Fremd

„Kiefernstern, am Waldrand, in der Nähe zur Grenze mit dem Eis...“ „Wag es nicht, ungefragt mit deinem Anführer zu sprechen, Streuner.“, knurrte jemand dazwischen. Nicht der Stellvertreter, aber dennoch einer der älteren und meist übelgelaunteren Vertrauen seines Anführers. Verzweifelt blickte Waldgeist zu eben diesem, doch Kiefernsterns Blick war eiskalt und schien, auch, wenn er niemals dieselbe Ausdrucksweise verwendet hätte, dem dunklen Kater zuzustimmen. „Waldgeist, wir haben dir einen großen Gefallen getan, indem wir dich vor vielen Blattwechseln aufnahmen und als einen von uns ausbildeten. Dankst du uns das, indem du deinen Anführer belauscht? Und wie war das mit dem EisClan? Du spionierst doch nicht etwa?“ Seine Augen zogen sich angewidert zusammen.

„Nein, ich...“

„Dann sei still und geh den Ältestenbau putzen.“

Das war eine normale Aufgabe für Schüler, doch entwürdigend für Krieger. Für Waldgeist war es sogar noch schlimmer, da die traditionellen Ältesten stets bissige Bemerkungen über seine Minderwertigkeit machten. Er seufzte und wollte davongehen.


	3. Ein Freund

„Kiefernstern, vielleicht sollte ich ihn… Beobachten.“ Eine kühle Stimme hatte sich gemeldet.

 

Der neue Stellvertreter war jünger, als die meisten anderen, jedenfalls dafür, dass Kiefernstern bereits so alt war. Waldgeist mochte ihn, denn er war eher ein stiller Beobachter, effektiv und verschwendete seine Zeit nicht mit Beleidigungen. Immerhin dieses Mal hatte sein Anführer eine sehr kluge Wahl getroffen, dachte Waldgeist, eine, die ihm vielleicht seine Zukunft erleichtern könnte. Er war es, der gesprochen hatte.

„Ich werde ihn in den Wald begleiten und beobachten.“  
„Du bist sehr aufopfernd, Daunenfall, aber so eine Drecksarbeit musst du dir wirklich nicht antun.“

„Ich bestehe darauf. Das Wohl des Clans liegt mir sehr am Herzen.“, beharrte er.  
Skeptisch schien Kiefernstern schließlich zuzustimmen. Waldgeist war währendessen bereits in den Wald gegangen.

 

„'Einen Gefallen getan'“, eine angenehm dunkle und sanfte Stimme äffte ungewohnt quäkend die Worte nach, die Waldgeist nur kurz vorher vernehmen musste. Daunenfalls Augen zogen sich ebenso angewidert zusammen wie die Kiefernsterns vorhin. „'So bedankst du dich?'“

Waldgeist lächelte schüchtern. „Ist das eine Fangfrage?“

Entgeistert schüttelte Daunenfall den Kopf. „Ich werde mit dir jagen gehen und anschließend Bericht über deine Jagdkünste erstatten – mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass du immer die meiste Beute mitbringst. Oder zumindest fängst, bevor sie dir jemand abnimmt. Meine Nase weiß das (er wackelte bekräftigend mit der rosafarbenen Schnauze). Waldgeists Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Das würde ich dir nicht empfehlen. Nachher degradiert Kiefernstern dich, weil du mit mir sympathisierst.“

Daunenfall betrachtete ihn kurz.

„Nun gehen wir.“ Er sprach nicht mehr darüber.


	4. Im Wald

„Verdammt, Waldgeist, hör auf mit den Selbstgesprächen und hilf mir!“

Daunenfall hatte gerade eine Maus verpasst, da sie von einem lauten Maunzen gewarnt wurde.

Waldgeist stand ganz starr. „Das bin ich nicht gewesen, Daunenfall...“

Plötzlich vernahmen die Kater weitere laute, maunzende Stimmen. Der zweite Anführer stellte die Ohren auf. Nicht lange Zeit später entdeckten sie, geduckt ins Unterholz, den Ursprung des Lärmes.

Drei Kater – offensichtlich Streuner - standen. Ihre beiden Zuhörer stellten Hellhörig die Ohren auf.

 

„Ich kenne diese Streuner...“, murmelte Waldgeist. „Ich habe sie heute morgen gesehen. Und vor einem Mond...“

Doch Daunenfall hörte schon gar nicht mehr. „Ein Angriff? Auf den HerzClan?“, denn das hatte der hässlichste der drei Streuner gerade gesagt. „Das müssen wir umgehend Kiefernstern melden!“

Waldgeist ergab sich und unterließ die Versuche, zu erklären, dass er Kiefernstern vor einem Mond mit diesen Streunern gesehen hatte. Er versuchte auch nicht, Daunenfall dazu zu bewegen, weiter zuzuhören, über das, was sie sprachen. Er würde schon sehen.

 


	5. Der Baum im Getümmel

„Kiefernstern, ein Angriff!“

 

„Hast du Waldgeist beim spionieren erwischt?“

 

„Nein.“ Seine Stimme war kühl, wie die eines klugen Stellvertretes. Er würde nur die Wahrheit preisgeben.

 

Im Unterholz versteckten sich alle Katzen – sie waren bereit. Katzen strömten aus dem Dickicht, mit geschärften Krallen und gierigen Mäulern. Unter ihren ausgehungerten Körpern befanden sich sehnige Muskeln und der Hunger hatte ihnen in ihrer Verzweiflung Kraft gegeben. Doch er hatte sie auch wild gemacht.

 

Nur Waldgeist, mit einem Ohr zu wenig, aber einer blutigen Fleischwunde bis zu seinem Mundwinkel an dessen Stelle, zögerte, doch noch bevor Daunenfall einen wütenden Ausruf oder – in seiner Angst, Wut und innerer wie äußerer Verletzung - sogar eine Beleidigung zurufen konnte, fiel ihm etwas anderes ins Auge. Der lose Baum. Die alte, knorrige Buche ragte mitten ins Lager hinein. Doch der bleiche Kater mit der dunklen, nun blutverschmierten Musterung, wurde bereits wieder in das Kampfgetümmel gezogen und hatte Waldgeist aus den Augen verloren.


	6. Der Traum

_Waldgeist sah die zornigen Augen von Daunenfall. „Kiefernstern ein – ein Verräter?“ Jede Silbe zischte bedrohlich zwischen seinen blanken, scharfen Zähnen hervor. „Du wusstest es nicht?“, fragte plötzlich der junge Kater neben ihm. „Du etwa schon?!“ Betreten blickte Waldgeist auf den Boden. „Ich komme öfter hierher. An die Grenze zu meiner… Meiner Heimat.“ In Erwartung auf Verachtung hob er kurz seinen Blick, doch Daunenfall lauschte nur aufmerksam. „Kiefernstern kommt hier seit einigen Monden her und lässt sich füttern. Ich – Ich dachte mir schon, dass es falsch ist, aber ich hatte ja doch keinen, dem ich es hätte mitteilen können – geschweige denn jemanden, der mir geglaubt hätte. Den Anführer einerseits beobachten – und sei es nur aus Versehen – und dann auch noch eines Vergehens beschuldigen? Ihr hättet mich gleich verjagt. Ich habe mich irgendwann einfach mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass es vielleicht sein Privileg als Clangeborener und Anführer ist.“ Entgeistert betrachtete der helle Kater seinen Gegenüber und ihm wurde einmal mehr klar, wie ungerecht der kleine, liebenswerte Krieger mit den sonnengelben Augen behandelt wurde. Daunenfall wurde sich bewusst, dass er selbst vermutlich schon lange weggelaufen wäre. Getrennt von seiner Familie, verachtet, nichts mehr als ein Dorn im Auge der anderen, behandelt wie ein nutzloser Fellball, der nur gefüttert werden muss, obwohl doch so viel mehr in ihm steckte. Nicht einmal Freunde, denen er sich hätte anvertrauen können. An Waldgeist war mehr dran, als alle im Clan zusammen sich je hätten träumen lassen können. „Oh… Oh, mein lieber, mein Waldgeist.“, entfuhr es ihm plötzlich und er empfand ehrliches Mitleid und Zuneigung zu dem Krieger._

 

_Sie rannten weg._

 

_Sie rannten mit dem Wind durch die klare Nacht, bis…_


	7. Anders

Daunenstern betrat den Hochfelsen. Wind fuhr durch seinen dichten Pelz und rief damit eine schaurige Erinnerung hervor. Waldgeists warmer Körper neben ihm, während sie durch den Wald rannten. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Die Realiät sah anders aus – bitterer. Waldgeist war tot. Er hatte sich geopfert und so den Clan vor den tyrannischen Plänen Kiefernsterns gerettet. Anfangs verbarg Daunenstern die Verletzung über den Verrat des Anführers gut, nicht einmal seine eisblauen Augen ließen etwas vermuten. Innerlich kochte der Kater.

KATZEN DES HERZCLANS, VERSAMMELT EUCH.

Es war soweit. Nun würde er alles erklären und alles ändern.

WIR IHR WISST, IST WALDGEIST VON UNS GEGANGEN. ER IST GESTORBEN, ALS ER DEN GESAMTEN CLAN VOR DEN VERRÄTERISCHEN MACHENSCHAFTEN KIEFERNSTERNS BESCHÜTZTE. DESHALB HABE ICH EUCH ETWAS MITZUTEILEN, DAS UNS ALLE BETRIFFT. NIE WIEDER WERDEN WIR STREUNER WEGEN IHRES BLUTES VERACHTEN. WALDGEIST IST EINE LEGENDE, ER HAT MUT, HERZ UND WAHRES KRIEGERBLUT BEWIESEN UND ER WIRD EINEN WÜRDIGEN PLATZ BEI UNSEREN URAHNEN ERHALTEN. HEUTE NACHT EHREN WIR WALDGEIST, DEN ERSTEN SEINER SIPPE.

IN ZUKUNFT WERDET IHR EUCH ANSEHEN VERDIENEN MÜSSEN WIE EUREN TITEL, DENN ES GEHT NICHT UM BLUT. UNSER ANFÜHRER WAR EIN FEIGLING, ALS ER SEINER LOYALITÄT ZU UNS ABSCHWOR UND SICH NUR FÜR SEINEN VORTEIL MIT DEN STREUNERN ZUSAMMENSCHLOSS. UND ICH SCHWÖRE, ICH WERDE ES BESSER MACHEN.

Daunensterns Brust erzitterte, so viele Emotionen lagen in seinen Worten. Seine laute Stimme widerhallte zwischen den Bäumen des verwüsteten Lagers, rührte einige Katzen fast zu Tränen und ließ auch die Frechsten von ihnen in stillem Bedauern über Waldgeists Verlust verstummen.

Der ganze Clan stand um den toten Körper von Waldgeist versammelt.

Der ganze Clan hielt diese Nacht Totenwache für Waldgeist.


End file.
